


Spark Spark

by pajama_cats



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Hughes always thought he was the embarrassing dad, but Roy proves him wrong.
Relationships: Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Spark Spark

There's a lot of people Hughes loves.

His daughter and her surrogate mother, Roy, Riza, Kain, Jean, Vato, Heymans, the Elric brothers—

Just about anyone really. Well, who didn't rub him the wrong way, God knows there's a lot of people he has to throw knives at.

Oh, and  _ especially  _ any kid who  _ dared  _ to get close to his daughter. Which really, isn't much of a problem when he's lingering around, but surprisingly (maybe not so shocking to him) it's Roy who tends to scare off most people.

Though sometimes he can be a little too much.

"I know it's usual for kids, actually  _ anyone  _ to leave the room screaming as they run away from a traumatizing encounter with you," Hughes pointedly ignores the glare Roy sends his way. "But you've got Elicia pouting in her room, which I find  _ very  _ adorable— oh did I mention how her tiny little face looks so cute like that—"

_ "Hughes,  _ to the point."

"Right, right," He could always gush about their daughter later, which he  _ will  _ do. "But did you really pull an embarrassing dad move on her friends?"

Given that she's under ten it's not much of a deal, but Hughes is  _ thrilled  _ knowing of the two of them that  _ he  _ isn't the most mortifying to be with.

"What do you mean by that?" Roy scoffs, giving up on his paperwork. Hughes doesn't really know why he bothered focusing when he was in the room. "I did nothing wrong."

"She said you  _ sang  _ to them." 

"The kids call it rapping," Roy corrects him though it makes no difference to Hughes. Who just does that? "And I was proving a point."

"What point? That you don't need your piercing glare to scare off anyone who gets near our daughter?" Leave it to Mustang to find new ways to terrify the general public. "Do tell what this point was, I'd  _ love  _ to know."

Roy mumbles under his breath, slumps a little in his chair and Hughes notices pink now dusting across his face. Oh now that's  _ precious. _

"Wanna speak up for me?" The expression Roy gives him clearly screams  _ no,  _ but as annoyingly persistent as he is, Hughes slides up on his desk, scattering papers as he hunches over and looks down at Roy with a lopsided grin on his face.

Roy in return looks as if he wants to shove him right off his desk. He really is fiery in more ways than one.

After a beat of awkwardly staring at each other, running Roy's patience thin with his smug aura, Roy finally cracks as he lets out a heavy sigh.

Oh how delightful it is to hear the victory of Roy's sigh of defeat.

"..To prove that  _ I  _ am the cool dad."

_ What? _

Just from that sentence alone Hughes has to maintain what little composure he has and not break out into a fit of laughter.

"By rhyming to a bunch of little kids?"

"That's not—" Roy pinches the bridge of his nose, takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair.  _ "Anyways,  _ I didn't think it'd embarrass her. Kain thought it was pretty good and so did Jean."

Knowing them Kain was probably too scared to say anything bad about it and Jean was most likely laughing behind his back over it.

He should have just gone to Riza instead if he wanted to endure her brutally honest opinion on the matter. And about himself.

"I didn't even get to finish it either," Roy frowns, leaning back in his chair. "Then again they only needed to hear the first half of it anyways."

"Oh well now I  _ have  _ to hear this wonderfully illustrated song you've performed," Hughes grins and leans forward, earning a wary look from Roy. "I promise I won't interrupt and I'll  _ try  _ not to laugh until the end."

This time Roy does push him back against the desk, though he's yanked down with Hughes in the process as he anticipated the action. Worth it, especially to have a very annoyed and flustered Roy on top of him. 

"I think you're pretty cool," Hughes speaks up, voice muffled by Roy's shoulder. "When you're not a complete—"

Unfortunately Hughes doesn't get to finish, but it isn't too much a loss. Not when Roy was using his favorite method to shut him up.

Maybe he could kiss Roy quiet too if his song turned out to be too cringe worthy.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend shortcake & I were talking about Roy's Rap and I felt compelled to write a fic about it ffhdjfd   
> Maes ends up kissing (shutting up) Roy when he starts beatboxing 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
